The Lunch Table
by creek.for.sale
Summary: Kyle has a secret! A huge, mega-secret secret. But that won't last for long! Rating might change but for now it's pretty tame. Personally love this idea please leave reviews! It started as a genderbend but I'm starting to realize it is more of a genderfluid Kyle kind of deal so yeah
1. Chapter 1

The lunch table always seemed a place of business to the South Park boys. Whenever something happened, Butters came running for the lunch table. Gossip, plans, and schemes circulated through the air as the boys chomped down on their Salisbury steak. Kyle always knew that his secret would come out at that table. One day or another, it would undoubtedly happen there.

Kyle had a secret. A huge, mega-secret secret. His entire life so far had been revolving around what he kept from everyone. Not even Stan, Kyle's super best friend, ever knew.

He hoped that they would never find out, never put two and two together and realize. Kyle was not Kyle. Not really. Her real name is Kylee, and she had been hiding her gender for years.

To fully understand why Kylee made this momentous decision, you would have to understand the South Park boys. Being a town of old-fashioned beliefs and traditions, women were generally (and covertly, in some cases) suppressed. A proud few could claim that they had risen above the age-old sexism that still lingers in the town, but even though their Mayor was a woman, and there were several prominent female members of the community, nobody could deny the fact that their town was a predominantly patriarchal society.

When Kylee grew up, her mother pushed new age feminism on her, making her dress in green overalls and green shirts to "make a statement". The first day of preschool was Kylee's first introduction to the children of South Park, and the first time she realized what it was like to be a female in this town. The boys pushed a table over to the corner and hoarded the best toys for themselves, claiming the girls were infested with the dreaded cootie virus. Of course, this was also Kylee's first introduction to all the chaos that happened in the town, when all the adults believed the cootie virus was real, and triggered a mini apocalypse. But before all that, she found herself in the middle of the room, stuck between the boys and the girls.

Stan had been the last boy to choose a toy and make a break for it. Problem was, the firetruck he had his eyes on was firmly in Kylee's little hands.

When he first approached her, she could see how hard he was thinking. Looking down at herself, she understood his caution. Her red hair was tucked up under her hat and the muddy overalls combined with her slightly feminine face made it hard to distinguish her gender.

It was at this moment that Kylee was forced to make the decision that changed her life. Should she, A) give Stan her awesome firetruck, and slink to the girls corner with her tail between her legs, or B) convince Stan she was a boy, and claim the perks of being on the non cootie-infested side of the room.

She smile timidly at him and he returned it. It was that smile that convinced her. Not the firetruck, or the cooties, or even the prospect of being shamed for being a girl. His smile made her feel happy, and accepted, and in that moment she decided that she wanted to be his best friend. Being only five, she had no idea what the concept of romantic love was, and so her thoughts immediately connected what most adults would call love at first sight to friendship and companionship.

She smiled brighter, telling him that she would share the firetruck if he wanted, and they both agreed to join the rest of the boys in the corner. It was the first moment of the next eleven years of her life.

They all sat around their favorite table, fresh out of the 10th grade, still relishing the brand-new feeling that came with the beginning of the new school year.

South Park was in the midst of an unsympathetic freak heat wave, which seemed not to care at all that a typical early September afternoon rarely breached the high sixties.

The whole school was hot and sticky, the air suffocatingly thick like syrup being poured all around them. Everyone was quieter and more reserved in the lunchroom.

Kenny had already died of heat exhaustion earlier that day. His body was carried away by rats quicker than usual, and nobody was exactly surprised when he walked back through the doors and confidently announced that it was hotter than Hell in there.

Being exceptionally irritated and sweaty, Kylee itched at her wrapped up chest. When she started to develop a few years ago, she had to choose again whether to give up her identity or to tape up her chest so tight that she just looked like a slightly muscular guy, with the added perks of limited mobility and inability to breathe very well.

One thing she's always been grateful for was Colorado's cool winters, allowing her to wear layers of coats and/or baggy sweatshirts. When it got hot, the sweat trapped under the tape and itched so bad that sometimes she accidentally dislodged it and had it start to unravel around her chest. She avoided that at all costs.

She sat among her friends on one of the hottest days of the year, during the hottest week of the year when temperatures reached their record high in over 40 years. Her skin crawled and itched, burning like a thousand bee stings that pinched her and made her squirm and sweat even more. She tried with all her might to not itch at the tape, but all the conversation around her kept fading to static as she tried and failed to concentrate on anything but the burning itch all over her upper torso and back.

She screamed in her head and felt her body temperature raise and raise, egging on the immense discomfort she felt. Her hands were covered in sweat, but that didn't matter, because she was sitting on them. It was almost like she was vibrating, she was filled with this crazed energy that made her want to jump up from the table and run for miles until she was in a town a few states over, where she could finally feel comfortable shedding her disguise.

She blushed and squirmed in her seat until she could take it no longer. She lifted her arms up and scratched viciously at the sides and back of her tape. The relief was immediate, lifting her up until she was simply filled with a happiness that was indescribable to anyone who hasn't experienced it.

She lowered her arms with a sigh and opened her eyes to find an entire table of boys completely silent and staring at her. Her heart plummeted into her stomach as she looked from face to face, trying to find an answer. Glancing beside her to her best friend she was met with a beet red face staring back at her. Stan's eyes were wider than she'd ever seen them, and he looked like he was going to throw up.

He coughed softly and sloppily gestured to her chest. She gulped and looked down, realizing that her tape had come entirely loose, falling to her waist and leaving her giant chest straining her shirt in a way that was extremely visible and obvious. Of all days, she decided to wear her South Park cows shirt, which was tighter than most of her other shirts when she was wearing her tape, and just really made a bad situation worse.

She felt herself turn such a bright red that she was afraid she would have a heart attack. She almost wanted to die on the spot, because all of her close friends were shocked, but not too shocked to admire the boobs that were basically exposed seeing that the shirt was completely unfit for someone of her shape.

"You're a chick?!" Cartman yelled across the table, successfully gaining the attention of every single other person in the lunch room. Kylee felt her eyes well up with tears and a giant knot formed in her throat. She stood up and fled from the room, and all the staring eyes of her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Tears blinded Kylee as she ran away faster than she ever had before. She needed to find a place to hide out until she could get back to normal. The thought made her stop in her tracks. There was no going back. They all saw, and even if they had been too shocked by the sudden appearance of boobs to connect the dots right away, Cartman's outburst had definitely cleared up any confusion there was. They all hated her.

When she looked around all she could see was disgust. They would never talk to her again. Kylee sobbed quietly, ducking into the cis bathroom that nobody ever used anymore.

She leaned against the locked door, sliding down to the floor and burying her face in her knees. Everyone hated her. They thought she was a joke. Cartman was never going to let go of this. Constant abuse from him, from all of her friends and peers. That's all she had to look forward to.

She picked up her phone and opened up her texts, messing up a few times and causing a short lived spike of anxiety that she would lock herself out. She texted her mother 'please come pick me up now- urgent, will explain later'.

She buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

Stan sat at the lunch table, essentially still in shock. Kyle, his best friend, and who he was sure was 100% male up until two minutes ago, ran out crying. Kyle was a girl. A girl. Like with boobs and everything.

The other boys still sat where Kyle had left them, too. Cartman had his head in his hands, staring perplexedly at the table.

"So. Kyle, he's a chick, right? That wasn't just my imagination or anything, right?" Cartman seemed to be completely disillusioned at this new information. He looked at Stan, questioning his knowledge about this. Stan was completely at a loss. He thought he knew everything about his super best friend, but apparently, he knew absolutely nothing about who his best friend even was.

Stan stood up, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm, I'm gonna go talk to him. Her." He shook his head and followed Kyle's route to the hallway. Realizing he had no idea where Kyle went, he walked in the general direction of Kyle's locker, hoping to find him there.

The hallway broadened out into the main foyer of the school, and then Stan walked by the bathrooms. In particular, the cis bathroom. If Kyle was going to hide anywhere appropriately ironic enough, it would be there. He went up to the door and knocked softly, listening for a response from Kyle, who was definitely in there.

Kylee sat up from her pout when she heard Stan's soft knock. She wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up to face the locked door.

"Kyle?" Stan called, "let me in, Kyle."

Kylee looked at her phone. Her mom wouldn't be there for a good fifteen minutes still. She could pretend like she wasn't in there, or just shut up and deal with Stan calling for her outside.

"Please?"

She unlocked the door and cracked it open. Stan met her eyes evenly and placed a hand on the door.

"Can I come in?" He said, watching for her nod before stepping in and closing the door behind him. She backed away slightly, nervous of what he was going to say. Stan grabbed her shoulder and nudged her to look up at him.

He sighed heavily and shook his head. "Kyle, this doesn't change anything you don't want it to. We are all still in this together." She sniffed and wiped her face on her sleeve. "Call me Kylee."

**Hey guys and gals:**

_So, I am so sorry this chapter is so awfully short, but I've been pretty busy lately and inspiration is not being my friend. I will definitely make up for it by making the next chapter long and great. Thank you guys so much for the reviews! It really means a lot to me that you enjoy my story! Feel free to keep talking to me, and also, if anyone has any ideas that they'd like to see me try out, just say so, either with a review or a PM. I'm very open to ideas, and I hope to make this story the best it can be._

_On another note, I wanted to say that the gender sensitive pronouns and also whether Kylee is referred to by her given name will depend solely on the person thinking about her, and/or how much the person knows about her. It might get kind of frustrating, but bear with me on this one, it will make sense when you see it in action. _

_Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, and following! See you soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

Stan held Kylee's hand as she hesitated behind the classroom door. He had convinced her to tell her mom it was a false alarm and to go back to class. That in itself had been a struggle because she refused to go anywhere without something to make her chest more... discreet.

With some scavenging through the lost and found and Bebe's gym locker they found a shirt and bra that fit Kylee appropriately.

Stan could feel her trembling beside him. Her usually fiery attitude was hidden beneath a cloak of insecurity and fear. He gave her hand a small squeeze. She looked up at him and it made his heart hurt to see the fear in her eyes.

"Everything's going to be alright. I promise I wont let anything happen. We're in this together." He pulled her into a quick hug and saw her eyes brighten softly at the encouragement.

Kylee took a deep breath and opened the classroom door. They walked in and a bunch of people looked up, as they usually do when someone walks in mid-class.

A few gasps rang through the room and Kylee tried to keep a straight face as she and Stan walked to the teacher's desk and handed her a pass.

The teacher seemed more shocked than some of the students, and she double checked Kyle's name on her sheet before telling them to sit. Kylee's face burned bright red as she and Stan made their way to the back of the room. She could feel their eyes scraping by her as she walked.

It was weird to not be all wrapped up like she normally was. She felt heavier and thicker and slower. It was slightly unpleasant. However, she could feel the breeze through her shirt coming from the open windows, and her body felt softer and more relaxed.

Stan still held her hand, and that was drawing almost as much attention as Kylee's chest. Granted, they sometimes held hands in public before her identity was exposed, and they'd always had a close relationship that some people would question, but they'd told each other that as long as it didn't cause any problems, they saw no reason why they had to hide their closeness from the public. It was just the way they were.

Now that Kylee was a girl though, she knew what they would be thinking. Stan was dating Wendy right now, and there really wasn't enough room in her overwhelmed mind to accommodate the extra stress of THAT debacle. She dropped his hand and they sat at the back table, behind Kenny and Cartman.

Whispers echoed all through the room and Kylee slumped down in her seat. The teacher shushed everyone and they turned back to their tables. The study hall returned to it's previous state of relative quiet, even though people kept turning around to stare at Kylee's boobs. It was really quite rude.

Every time someone made eye contact with Stan he glared at them viciously. He felt more protective of Kylee than usual, probably because she was so vulnerable right now. He glanced over while she stared a hole through the floor.

It was strange that he never noticed her before. He thought he knew her better than anyone else, but now that he knew the truth, it was like he was seeing a completely different person.

Her eyes were far too delicate and soft to be a guy's. Her chin was smooth and angular, not thick or rough like so many of his peer's. Her hair, which peeked out from under her hat, why hadn't he realized that it was too soft, too thick and too smooth to belong to who he thought?

Kylee was completely different than Kyle was.

Stan kicked himself mentally. All those times Kyle had refused to change in front of him, sitting out of the pool because he didn't want to get wet, never changing in gym class. He hadn't even had a clue.

He remembered one time a year or two ago, his sister had sent him to the store for pads and she didn't tell him what kind. Kyle was at the store too, and when Stan asked for help Kyle had confidently strolled into the women's products section and picked out the right kind. Effortlessly. Stan hadn't even questioned it, he had just been grateful for the help. But Kyle knew. He knew exactly which kind to get. Because, Kyle was. A girl.

It still hurt Stan's brain. Judging from the way Cartman was massaging his temples, it hurt his brain too. Kenny, on the other hand, was beaming at Kylee, his eyes giddily taking in her new clothes and roaming over her body. Stan reached forward and smacked Kenny upside the head.

"Knock it off!" He whisper-yelled. Kenny rubbed his head with a hurt look on his face.

"Why'd you have to do that, you ass?!" He whispered back.

Stan gestured in Kylee's direction. "Stop looking at her like that. She's our friend! Have some respect!"

Kenny looked away guiltily. He nodded at Stan and then caught Kylee's eye. He smiled at her and mouthed 'its nice to meet you'. She smiled shyly back and then met Stan's eyes. They looked slightly less fearful then they had before.

Kylee pulled out her binders and started working on her homework, trying to ignore the fact that she could feel everyone thinking about her. She dove into her work as enthusiastically as she always did, and before long she was completely immersed in her Trig notes.

Stan watched her work silently, as did Kenny. Cartman had yet to turn around or acknowledge any of them yet, but Stan could hear him grumbling softly to himself in disdain. The teacher had given them a free period to use however they wanted. Most of the students were chatting among themselves but others took advantage of the study hall. Craig and Token were sitting up in the front of the class.

The two of them were passing notes to each other very quickly, but neither of them spoke out loud. They caught Stan's interest because they kept looking back at him and Kylee in confusion. He wondered what they were talking about, but he could tell it was important, and he had a strong feeling it was related to whatever he and Kenny overheard a while ago.

A few months ago, Stan and Kenny were walking around Stark's Pond, talking about Wendy and Bebe, whom they were dating. They were in the woods, basically, and they had just rounded the corner on the path around some rocks when Kenny grabbed Stan and dragged him back. Stan almost yelled out, but Kenny covered his mouth with his mittens and gestured to keep quiet. They both peeked back around the rocks, where they could see what was happening a few feet away, by a group of trees that partially blocked their view. It was Token and Tweek and someone else all having an agitated whispered conversation. Tweek was twitching harder than usual and kept making noises of discomfort while it appeared that Token was trying to calm him down.

"W-what do you MEAN?!" Tweek almost screamed, being quickly hushed by his companions. They all glanced around, checking for other people on the deserted path. Token leaned close to Tweek's ear and whispered something. Tweek listened and twitched and in a hushed sort of yell called out again. "EENngh! I- I um I don't understand! He isn't supposed to! Why can't he just stick to the PLAN?"

Kenny leaned over Stan more to hear better. Stan rolled his eyes at his friend's enthusiasm for this gossip, but he had to admit that he was very interested in this hushed conversation. He looked back at the group, seeing Tweek stomp on the ground in frustration like a small child.

"But- I just, I don't understand why it has to be Kyle. I mean, what does he have? A stupid smart brain? It's not like he's actually that interesting." He gained a look of disappointment from Token and sighed. "Well, not interesting enough to RUIN our plan!" Token grabbed his shoulder in comfort and reassured him. "You know, the plan isn't RUINED. It's just, changed now." He leaned closer to Tweek, "We have a new target."

Kenny was leaning so hard on Stan's back that Stan was just holding him up at this point. He grunted at the weight. Everyone thought Kenny is _soo_ light, just because he's kind of skinny, but no way. He has meat on his bones. Stan was also a lot less muscular than he used to be, and holding up Kenny, practically off the ground without warning was hard. Stan had to adujst his weight over, and he had taken just one step forward to compensate when he stepped on a really dry branch. The CRACK echoed through the trees, making the boys in front of them cut their conversation short. They looked around, and started to move in Kenny and Stan's direction, but the two scrambled away from the rocks and took off sprinting. They didn't stop until they had gotten to Stan's house.

They had talked a couple times since then about what they had overheard, but they couldn't figure out what they had been talking about. Kenny suggested that they were probably planning a prank or trick or something, but there was no way to know for sure. They didn't even know who the third person there had been. They had agreed to not tell Kyle what they had heard, because he would only stress over it and probably freak out on them in the hallway or something. Stan and Kenny agreed to just keep an eye out for anything that looked suspicious around Kyle, and to beat the asses of whoever was responsible for anything happening.

Stan was watching the note passing between Craig and Token with great interest. They looked back at Kylee again, and Craig made eye contact with Stan for a few seconds. Stan felt himself tense up as if he were going to fight, but Craig turned back to Token and whispered in his ear. Token nodded and ripped out a fresh sheet of notebook paper, scribbling something down.

Token and Clyde had been sitting at the table earlier, to witness what happened to Kylee, and even though Craig was probably out in back of the school smoking with Tweek like usual, Stan was sure that the news had spread.

Token turned around to Stan and said hi. He handed Stan a folded note and gestured to Kylee. Stan ground his teeth together and nudged his best friend's arm. Kylee looked up at him in confusion, before taking the note he was holding out. She opened it up and read it a few times, before looking back at Stan and asking who the note was from. Stan pointed at Token, who shook his head and pointed at Craig. Kylee met Craig's eyes for a moment, before looking back dwn at the note. She folded it up and tucked it in her pocket.

Stan was about to bother her more about it, but Kenny, who had been sitting there quietly observing, leaned over towards Kylee.

"What'd they say?" he whispered to her. She just shook her head at them and turned back to her notes. Stan and Kenny exchanged a look of discomfort, but, they knew her well enough that if she didn't want to tell them, she wouldn't. Stan shrugged at him, and he turned back around. Stan didn't have to even wonder what was going through his mind because it was also going through his. Stan sighed to himself and looked at the clock. This was going to be a long day.

**Hey guys and gals,**

_Sorry it's been such a long time since I updated. I'll try not to let it happen again. Thank you for all your reviews, every one of them means a lot to me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and keep on leaving reviews and following and such! See you next time!_


	4. Chapter 4

When the bell rang for the last period Kylee was so tired that she could feel her spine bending under the weight of her back pack. Stan wasn't with her in this class, and the amount of staring she had dealt with all day hadn't dwindled in the last two classes she went to. She had to re-check her name with both teachers both times and it only brought more attention to her every class. They looked at her like she was an alien that had just crash landed in the middle of their classroom. Like she was a freak.

This was her favorite class though, Biology, and she was prepared to keep her nose in her book and focus on her work instead of the stares of her classmates.

Kylee walked in and took her seat. She was always early. Mrs. Stafford turned around from her place at the white board and glanced at her. There was still a minute or two before the other students showed up, as usual. Kylee was grateful for the moment of peace, but she could only enjoy it for a second because Mrs. Stafford immediately noticed that there was something different about her. The older woman walked over to where Kylee was seated, and lowered herself to eye level, but Kylee looked away in shame.

"I am so proud of you."

The words rung in Kylee's ears. She looked up at her teacher, who was smiling at her. She obviously had a very confused look on her face, because her favorite teacher chuckled softly, before pushing herself back up to standing using the desk as support. She walked back to the front of the room, calling out behind her, "I'd like to speak to you after class, if it's all right."

Kylee said "Yeah, of course." The rest of her classmates started to trickle in and sit down. The bell signaled the start of class, and Mrs. Stafford began her lecture, and Kylee paid attention. The class went by the way it usually did, aside from the occasional whispers and glances that let her know they were still talking about her. When the bell rang to signal the end of the school day, Kylee hung back from the mad dash for the door. Mrs. Stafford was tidying up the papers on her desk when Kylee approached shyly. After a gesture from her teacher, she pulled a chair from the nearest desk and sat on the side of her teacher's desk. Mrs. Stafford sat down and smiled at her.

"You know, it has been very brave of you to be here today. I'm aware that your identity was exposed during the lunch hour. It would have been an easy choice to go home then." She seemed at ease with Kylee, unlike all the other teachers she had today.

Kylee leaned forward. "Why are you so comfortable talking to me about this? Everyone today hasn't even been able to look me in the eye, let alone speak to me like I'm not a freak."

Mrs. Stafford scoffed at her, saying, "Kylee, you are no freak. The only freak is the person who can't accept you as you are." She reached across the desk, taking Kylee's hand in her own. "I can easily adjust to this because I've known about it since the beginning of the year."

"You KNEW? How?" Kylee exclaimed in surprise.

"Dear, I can see what's going on with my students. I'm very observant. Plus, I recognized the fabric bunches from your binders. My son did the same thing before he transitioned."

Kylee shook her head, "I'm not trans, though. I mean, I don't think I am. I've just spent a long time in my life being afraid of change. I couldn't open up to my friends, and tell them who I really am," she looked at her lap in shame "I'm nothing but a coward who got caught in their lie."

A quick squeeze of her hand made her look up at her teacher. "You are no such thing. It doesn't matter what kind of label anyone puts on it. You don't have to be trans to go through something like this. All that really matters is how you feel, and what makes you comfortable."

Kylee squeezed her eyes shut. "I don't know what makes me feel comfortable. I just- I just want to be normal." The stress of the day started to catch up with her, making her feel the weight on her shoulders. Tears gathered in her eyes, and she wiped her face on her arm, accidentally smearing her tears on her cheeks. Mrs. Stafford stood up and pulled her into a hug. Kylee was glad there was someone there for her. She sniffled into her teacher's sweater for a moment.

Mrs. Stafford comforted Kylee for a moment before pulling her back by her shoulders and making her wipe away her tears.

"You listen to me. You are just as normal as any other person in this world. Don't ever think otherwise." She stepped back as Kylee picked up her books, tears mostly dried up. She patted her student's arm in reassurance. A knock on the door made them both glance up to see Stan wave from the other side. Mrs. Stafford looked back at Kylee.

"Don't be afraid to talk to your friends. They care about you." Kylee moved towards the door, saying, "Thanks. Really. I'm grateful you were here for me." Mrs. Stafford waved goodbye and sat down at her desk as Kylee walked out to meet Stan in the hallway.

When they walked away out of sight, Mrs. Stafford sighed heavily, looking at a framed portrait of her two children on her desk. Her son's smile warmed her heart and made her hope for positive things in Kylee's future.

...

Stan and Wendy were waiting outside the classroom for Kylee. They all started off toward their lockers in the red hall. Kylee could see that Wendy was trying very hard to show her support, chatting about how she hoped they could talk more now that she knew her real identity. Kylee smiled and nodded at her, and Stan hummed in agreement. They all stopped at Stan and Kylee's lockers, which were right next to each other. They grabbed their things and then headed out to Stan's car. Kylee watched as Wendy grabbed onto Stan's arm and tried really hard to not be jealous of her best friend's girlfriend.

She was quiet the whole ride home. Stan usually gave her a ride because he knew how she felt about having to ride the bus with Cartman, and she was especially grateful that he was there for her today because she didn't know how much more public interaction she could handle today. They stopped in front of her house and Wendy and Stan turned around to say goodbye to her.

"Hey, so, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out with me and Bebe and Red on Sunday? We were planning on having a shopping trip to the mall and I feel like I can speak for all of us in saying we'd love to have you along." The look on Wendy's face was genuine, and Kylee knew she only meant the best by it.

"Yeah, sure I'll give you a call sometime tomorrow." She said, grabbing her bag and stepping out of the car. Stan's eyebrows were knit together in concern. He rolled down the passenger window to yell out after Kylee, "Hey, call me tonight, ok? Let me know what happens with your mom." Kylee nodded and then waved, heading inside. Stan didn't pull away until she closed the door, like always.

Kylee took a moment to gather herself before she walked through the kitchen. Her mom was waiting by the table with her hands on her hips.

"What happened today?!" She almost yelled, before catching herself and forcing her words out more calmly, "I was very worried about you! You texted me that I needed to pick you up because it was an emergency and then said 'NEVERMIND'? What happened? Why are you wearing that shirt? Your breasts are very noticeable! I bet one of those boys you hang out with did something! Are you okay? Did anyone touch you?" She ran forward and grabbed Kylee's shoulders tightly. "I told you not to bother with those boys you should have found yourself some nice girl friends. Well not girlfriend girlfriends youknowwhatImean you know about how I feel about those girls I mean you already dress like a dyke the last thing I need is you deciding you want to date girls butnotinahomophobicway I just want what's best for you, you know that!"

Kylee desperately pulled away from her ranting mother, trying to interrupt but not really getting anywhere. "It's just that they have suchahardlifeandIwantyoutohavethingseasy-"

"MOM!" Kylee cut her off, cringing at the angry look her mom sent at her. "I'm not gay. I just, I got myself into some drama today is all. I just need some space. I'm going to go take care of my homework okay?" She started backing away to the staircase as her mother sputtered in disagreement.

"Well- uh- Okay, just, this conversation isn't over, missy! I expect the whole story at dinner!"

Kylee nodded and started running up the stairs and into her room. She locked the door behind her and flopped onto her bed with a sigh. Her backpack clunked to the floor and so did her shoes. Grabbing the nearest pair of pajama pants she changed while laying down LIKE A BOSS and then rolled over to face the wall of her bedroom. She felt all the stress of today crashing down on her shoulders like a million bricks. She snuggled into her sheets and closed her eyes in exaustion.


End file.
